miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 November 2018
01:21:39 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 02:03:53 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:03:54 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:17:01 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 03:55:18 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 05:03:27 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 05:07:42 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has joined Special:Chat 05:08:22 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has left Special:Chat 05:08:55 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 05:09:05 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:26:38 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has joined Special:Chat 05:27:02 Hi! 05:27:26 Mati, are you on? 05:28:31 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has left Special:Chat 05:49:05 -!- Miraculouskatana has joined Special:Chat 06:05:51 -!- Melody35 has joined Special:Chat 06:05:56 hi 06:06:06 Hello 06:06:36 I don't get y sophie and bot noir don't talk 06:07:12 Sophie is a Chat Moderator but I don´t get Bot Noir 06:07:20 me nither 06:07:48 Do you see that symbol by his name? 06:08:01 yea its like ????? 06:08:23 have u listened to control by halsey? 06:09:40 My friend keeps singing it during class. It gets annoying after a while 06:10:34 really my friends at my school wanted to know how it went and I started to sing it and their like wow ur a really good singer 06:10:58 You probably are then. 06:11:21 That sort of thing happens to me as well 06:12:21 yea right I have people tell me to shut up because some songs they hate then their like who is singing shut up and I'm like its the boogie man not me 06:13:03 Why would you expect the boogie man to work? 06:13:16 ik 06:13:44 but they belive me (grin) 06:14:00 LOL! 06:14:49 i am looking at your user page at the moment. You do realise that school is a place and not a job? 06:16:06 By the way, I live in Australia as well 06:16:35 Hello? 06:17:26 I'm here school is a place but I use it as an occupation 06:17:50 OK 06:18:17 im trying to find those simboles 06:18:34 I don't know how to spell sorry and im in high school 06:18:36 lol 06:18:44 I´m on Bot Noir´s user page 06:19:29 cool im gonna try and find it 06:19:34 He is another option to Sophiedp and someone called Lenhi. 06:19:48 oh 06:19:56 Look up Bot Noir under everything 06:20:03 ok 06:20:25 I´m going to find Lenhi. 06:20:59 ok 06:21:34 found it 06:22:14 Second option to Lenhi is a user and first is a sandbox 06:22:28 Which one should I use? 06:23:09 sandbox 06:23:19 Sure. 06:24:34 In the sandbox! 06:25:14 THis is what it says:Welcome! 06:25:14 Hello, $4! Thank you for your edit to $1! 06:25:14 06:25:14 Before you do anything else, please make sure you read all of our site's regulations first. If you have any questions afterwards, any of the staff will be happy to help you out. 06:25:14 Mothpurple2 15x15 Bureaucrats are Hawk Moth 06:25:14 Ladybug15x15Icon Admins are Ladybug 06:25:14 Evillustrator Icon Image Controllers are the Evillustrator 06:25:14 Nino Icon Content Moderators are the Bubbler 06:25:14 Ring15x15 Rollbacks are Cat Noir 06:25:50 The weird things are the names of the images 06:26:11 Sorry 06:27:39 wow 06:28:06 I copied and pasted 06:28:26 That´s why it has the images names 06:29:11 oh, im looking at ur profile and what year where u born 06:30:01 2005 06:30:11 I was in 2006 lol 06:30:27 One year older! 06:30:32 Year 7 06:30:45 did u happen to go to Mitchelton state high school 06:30:51 yea grade 7 06:30:56 No 06:31:27 Which state is that school in? 06:31:35 queensland 06:32:06 i have a friend who went there then moved and we found eachother on this lol 06:32:47 I live in Victoria but that story is awesome! 06:32:56 noice 06:33:09 can u help me with something 06:33:13 Sure 06:33:28 private chat with me 06:40:58 -!- Miraculouskatana has left Special:Chat 07:05:56 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:41:18 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has joined Special:Chat 07:41:49 -!- GĂBYȚA 7 - LadyBlogger has left Special:Chat 09:47:49 -!- Katethesebayang2005 has joined Special:Chat 09:47:51 Hello 09:48:22 Who is the chat moderator here? 09:49:29 -!- Katethesebayang2005 has left Special:Chat 09:49:30 -!- Katethesebayang2005 has joined Special:Chat 09:50:33 -!- Katethesebayang2005 has left Special:Chat 09:50:34 -!- Katethesebayang2005 has joined Special:Chat 09:51:15 -!- Katethesebayang2005 has left Special:Chat 09:59:53 -!- Katethesebayang2005 has joined Special:Chat 10:00:44 -!- Katethesebayang2005 has left Special:Chat 12:10:19 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:10:47 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:10:48 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:33:59 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:35:59 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:38:17 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:40:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:40:44 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:40:57 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:50:50 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:51:25 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:58:01 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:58:31 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:19:23 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:19:37 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:27:59 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:28:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:52:03 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:52:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:32:11 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:33:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:41:57 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:43:43 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:44:13 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:45:10 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:45:10 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:45:40 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:46:08 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:47:12 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:47:59 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:47:59 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:55:02 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:55:15 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 15:04:57 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 15:05:03 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 15:20:58 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 15:21:09 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 15:23:13 -!- MiraculousFan2theend has joined Special:Chat 15:23:19 hi 15:23:40 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 15:23:48 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 15:24:28 anybody know what happens in mayura heroes day part 2 because i can not get on to you tube at this time and i MUST KNOW PLEASE 15:24:58 -!- Botuczy has joined Special:Chat 15:25:24 -!- MiraculousFan2theend has left Special:Chat 15:26:32 -!- MiraculousFan2theend has joined Special:Chat 15:26:54 -!- Botuczy has joined Special:Chat 15:27:01 -!- MiraculousFan2theend has joined Special:Chat 15:27:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lZRW9fbNCM 15:27:43 dude i cant get on to you tube 15:27:47 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 15:28:01 -!- MiraculousFan2theend has joined Special:Chat 15:28:24 can you just give me a quick summary of the episode 15:28:38 ���� 15:28:38 It didn't air yet in english. But the summary: 15:29:51 -!- MiraculousFan2theend has joined Special:Chat 15:29:58 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 15:30:28 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 15:30:32 anything is good for me 15:30:38 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 15:32:19 because i dont know if they're identidies get revealed sorry im not a good speller 15:36:50 An amazing fight starts between Scarlet Hawk Moth, Scarlet Akumatized Villalins and Ladybug, Cat Noir, Carapace, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge. It will be cool! Once Hawk Moth goes back to normal (still Hawk Moth but with his original colors). But the villalins akumatized go back to the people they are originally.... Sorry and I'm not good at spoilers and hiper super lazy... But a little summary is always neccesary 15:38:29 Ya and if wanna watch it you need to use english subtitles (settings-subtitles-english). And sorry for not using the good words, I'm not from any english country! 15:39:12 -!- Botuczy has left Special:Chat 15:41:21 -!- MiraculousFan2theend has joined Special:Chat 15:42:38 thx a little summary is all i want but do you know if there identidy's get revealed in this episode 15:44:51 -!- MiraculousFan2theend has left Special:Chat 15:50:35 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 15:51:13 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:03:25 -!- MiraculousFan2theend has joined Special:Chat 16:04:02 -!- MiraculousFan2theend has joined Special:Chat 23:15:33 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 23:15:45 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:17:02 -!- Adrienette69 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:18 hi 23:17:29 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 23:17:31 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:20:57 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 23:20:58 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:21:28 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 23:23:20 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:23:50 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 23:25:31 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:25:31 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:29:28 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 23:29:56 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:29:57 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:30:37 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 23:30:43 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:51:13 -!- Miraculouskatana has joined Special:Chat 23:53:27 -!- Miraculouskatana has left Special:Chat 2018 11 04